supercity_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Science Museum
The Professor got an unknown mechanism and is now trying to bring it into working condition. Restoring the mechanism will not work, but after such an experiment, the Professor asks the Mayor to open a science and technology museum in the city. Note:' this building dropped during the Spring 2019 season. 'Requirements:' *Level 24 *Clear the Landslide 'No timers!' You have 14 days to finish the quest. 'Rewards:' *Each level has a different reward, and a different amount for each reward **5-15 **5-10 Spring Keys **5-10 **3-20 Points for the Tropical Marathon **Decorations *Auto Repair Shop (1050 every 4 hours, requires 45 to fill) *Science Museum (4700 , 3-5 every 24 hours) 'Quests Tab:' The Science Museum is a Random Task Quest. The object of this quest is to collect 700 Cogwheels. To do this, you must collect Patents, and fill each train wagon with goods collected by completing random tasks. 'Trains:' *You start the quest with 3 Trains. *Each Train is on a schedule (timers). **The Train will leave on time regardless of whether it's loaded or not. **If you fail to send out a Train before its timer runs out, you will need to wait another 4 hours for the next Train to arrive. **You may send a Train that's not full, however you will not get a Patent if you do so. 'Wagons:' *Each Train has 3 Wagons to start. **You may earn more Wagons as you progress through the quest. **Each Train can hold 5 Wagons in total. **Place each extra Wagon on the Train by using the "Place" button. 'Engines:' *You may earn Engines as you progress through the quest. **Each Train can hold 1 extra Engine. **Place each Engine on the Train by using the "Place" button. 'Rewards Tab:' 'Cogwheels:' *Earn Cogwheels for each filled Wagon. **Check the bottom of the screen to see how many Cogwheels you will receive after clicking "Use" on each filled Wagon. *Earn rewards by collecting enough Cogwheels. 'Patents:' *Earn 1 Patent by sending out '''''full Trains (all Wagons loaded). *Earn 2 Patents by sending out full Golden Trains. *Earn Engines and Wagons by collecting enough Patents. **Engines reduce the wait time per Train by 1 hour, for the duration of the quest. 'Golden Trains:' *Send out 5 fully loaded Trains to earn a Golden Train 'Ratings Tab:' All the players are automatically divided into groups of 100 random players, approximately (the number of members may vary during the quest). A group is formed depending on players’ levels and activity. Players individually compete against the group to which they are assigned. Once you have collected 15 Cogwheels, you will be able to take place in this competition. After the quest ends, players who take first 25 places receive the extra rewards: *1st place: Gold Mechanic Cup - gives 5-7 and 5-7 Seasonal Currency every 24 hours, for 16 days from the moment when it was first placed in the city + 120 Marathon Points *2nd place: Silver Mechanic Cup - gives 4-6 and 4-6 Seasonal Currency every 24 hours, for 16 days from the moment when it was first placed in the city + 80 Marathon Points *3rd place: Bronze Mechanic Cup - gives 3-5 and 3-5 Seasonal Currency every 24 hours, for 16 days from the moment when it was first placed in the city + 60 Marathon Points *4-6th places: 50 + 50 Marathon Points *7-10th places: 40 + 40 Marathon Points *11-15th places: 30 + 30 Marathon Points *16-20th places: 25 + 25 Marathon Points *21-25th places: 20 + 20 Marathon Points sc-science-museum-1st-place.PNG|1st Place sc-science-museum-2nd-place.PNG|2nd Place sc-science-museum-3rd-place.PNG|3rd Place Category:Random Tasks Quests Category:Special Quests Category:Train Quests